isolationmefandomcom-20200214-history
Shape shifters
There are many different kinds of shape shifters in the world. As many as there are furry fanged creatures in the world and multiplied by how many witches there are to have created the spells. The information below is of one sort of shifter, even though it comes with different animal forms. shapeshifter basics *Shape shifters were originally created by witches and in most cases still are individually created. *Nordic shape shifters come in two types. Bear and Wolf. *Both types are controlled by a tether, which is the remaining pieces of the pelt they were cursed with. Who ever holds the tether controls the shifter. *Destroying the tether will destroy the shifter *They are immune to iron and fire. *Both breeds are vulnerable to silver *Both breeds can be warded off with runic symbols of protection. *Both have three forms, Human, Hybrid and animal. *In human form they are simply human with heightened senses and rapid healing. Silver is an irritant in this form. *The hybrid form (Like the wolfman etc) is their combat form. They can match an excommunicate vampire in this form. They are also most vulnerable to silver in this form. It acts like a poison. *In animal form they do not take added damage from silver but it is the only weapon that will kill them. They can still be badly injured, just not killed. More Specific information .The first shape shifter ever written about was in the epic of Gilgamesh. Enkidu the wild man was shifted because of a hide that his lover, a witch, gave him to wear. Witches have always had the knowledge of how to create shape shifters, but over the millennia they’ve altered the spell. It has gone from being something temporary and tied to an external object to something permanent and often a curse. There could be any sort of Were that you want to create and in different parts of the world you would probably find a were tiger or lion of some sort , perhaps jackals were more common but I’m dealing with western culture primarily so I’m going to focus on two types. Bears and Wolves, taking a Norse approach. There are two distinctive types of shape shifters. Werewolves (ulfhedinn) and Werebears (berserkr). Both were warriors who wore skins of the wolf and bear respectively to gain the attributes of those animals in battle, and of course to scare the enemy. The native americans also have legends of skinwalkers. In that case its witches who use skins to shift but there will be more about that later. Both bears and wolves are created through witchcraft. The animal is killed and skinned and parts of the pelt removed like claws and occasional bits of hide. The victim then undergoes a ritual that binds the hide to them. Its not visible, but its part of them for the rest of their lives. It does not pass on to their children.In order to control the shifter the witch must keep part of the pelt, usually claws or teeth. A wise witch will keep more than one per pelt to guarantee control. Berserkr are often claimed from those who follow the Norse faith. The wolves as well but not so universally. The spell does hold better over those with the right genetics however. Those who are of norse descent are the more powerful of the creatures. Much like the difference between an excommunicate and the average vampire. However with more power comes greater weaknesses as well. The more powerful the Berserker is the more likely he is to lose control in battle, or during any physical exertion. Amanita mushrooms prolong the berserkergang. Other herb/magical concoctions or sigils can force a bear to stay enraged, go to bear form or not enter it at all. Which can be torture if their rage is triggered. The witch that made them can also do this without additional aid through their tether (the tooth or claw from the pelt) Wolves are the same, however their weakness is that they are controlled by the moon. The more powerful they are the more power the phase of the moon has on them. The full moon brings on the rage in most. In some a full transformation happens against their will and they are trapped in the shape of a wolf for three days. The new moon is the one day they are free of the curse, however this also means that they have none of the benefits of their breed either. Not even if their lives depend upon it. Both breeds are vulnerable to silver. In human form silver is an irritant. Wounds are more likely to fester if received in human form, they don’t heal well and leave scars out of proportion with the wound. If received in animal form it acts as a normal weapon would on a normal animal. The hybrid form that is rarely used, is when they are at their most vulnerable. Silver not only acts as a normal weapon but it is also a poison. Any wound received by their tethers is potentially lethal. There is a cure but its rare and most don't know what it is.Aconite only harms wolves, not bears. Runic magic can protect against a shifter, weapons laced with certain herbs can bring a Berserker out of his rage. Destroying the tether will kill the shifter. Fortunately there are many claws on a given pelt, but since they never know how many the witch has kept they try not to destroy them.There are supposedly spells to reverse the curse but those are just rumors and involve killing the witch that they are mystically bound to protect. The witch dying outside the ritual traps the shifter forever. Occasionally a necromancer or Vampire will gain control of a shifters tether and have some power over the wolves. Norse stories of the two in battle also state that they were immune to fire and iron. The Varangian guard, Norse warriors in service to the Byzantine Empire were said to be berserkers.. The Varangian guard was an exception to the rule that there is usually only one bear in an area at a time. Much like normal bears they don't tolerate others lightly. They are usually created as guardians. The native american skin walkers are similar to these creatures, however they are often witches who have cast the spell upon themselves and have gone mad with it. Several myths I have read state that they are also murderers, specifically having murdered family members. Rarely do Ulfhedinn run with their packs. Its too obvious to outsiders. A witch will let them go about their lives except for the alpha whom she controls tightly. When needed she has him summon the rest of the pack. Alpha is a mystical position. The witch normally creates the alpha first, and he or she is present when the rest of the pack is made. They have no choice but to follow his lead in battle.